Birthday Wish!
"Birthday Wish!" is the fourth episode of Season 5. Information Feeling guilty about not showing up at Tootie's Birthday Party, Timmy loans her his Godparents for the rest of her birthday, but must subsequently stall her before she reveals their existence. Characters present *Timmy Turner *Tootie *Denzel Crocker *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle *Vicky *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Chet Ubetcha *Citizens of Dimmsdale Places *Mike E. Mozzarella's *Turners' House *Vicky's House *Dimmsdale City Hall Synopsis Timmy, Chester, and A.J. are enjoying themselves at Mike E. Mozerella's, a party restaurant for kids. Chester enjoys the all-you-can-eat pizza, A.J. thinks the crude robots in the place make feel smart, and Timmy loves the ball pit. However, Tootie is nearby sitting at an empty table, crying because nobody came to her party except Vicky, who is scaring off anyone who does decide to show up. Cosmo and Wanda remind Timmy that she sent him three invitations, which Timmy used to bring Chester and A.J. and skip Tootie's birthday party. Chester and A.J. run off to the arcade to play while laughing at Tootie, but Timmy sulks into the ball pit when he is overcome with guilt. Back at home, Wanda describes the magical emotion of guilt by performing it on Cosmo, who admits he only missed one of his thousands of anniversaries of Wanda because he pretended to be in a coma. Wanda says that Timmy should do something special to Tootie to make it up to her, but Timmy asks if he can send Cosmo and Wanda to cheer her up instead. Wanda says that only children who are twice as miserable as Timmy can be loaned fairies. They use their wands to look into Vicky's house, who is in the process of giving Tootie a swirly. She runs away and cries while her parents comment to her they missed her birthday party because they were afraid of Vicky as well, but when she reaches her room, Cosmo and Wanda are there waiting for her. Cosmo and Wanda introduce themselves much like how they did when they first met Timmy, only party of the magic letter display they created falls on Cosmo. Right as Cosmo and Wanda finish introducing themselves, Tootie immediately begins to wish for things, a pony, a diamond saddle, and then a huge birthday party with a fairy princess theme, and that everyone in Dimmsdale would show up to it. A parade is being held downtown for Tootie, who rides on Cosmo and Wanda who are disguised as a horse and carriage. Behind them, Timmy is stuck sweeping up the "after pellets" from the parade animals, but as long as Tootie is happy he can ignore her without feeling any guilt. That is, until Mr. Crocker tries tasting the birthday cake and realizes its real butter cream icing, which isn't made from scratch anymore, and therefor must be magic. Mr. Crocker correctly guesses Timmy's plan to loan his fairies to Tootie. Worse, Tootie is so happy with what Cosmo and Wanda are doing for her that she wants to tell everyone, she was never explained Da Rules. Timmy steps in right before Tootie can reveal his godparents existence, Tootie squeals Timmy's name happily and hugs him when she sees he showed up to her party, and remains distracted from revealing her temporary fairies when Timmy holds her hand and takes her to open her presents. Mr. Crocker tries to get Tootie to reveal Cosmo and Wanda, but Timmy manages to interrupt him by pushing over Tootie's pile of presents, causing them all to land on Crocker. Timmy then takes Tootie to the top of her gigantic birthday cake (it's so big they need a lift to get to the top). Mr. Crocker was waiting at the top in a ballerina dress, causing Tootie to scream and call him weird, although Crocker denies this even though it is what many highly trained professionals have told him. Timmy and Tootie try to leave, but Timmy accident leads them right over the edge. Tootie clings to the side while Timmy holds onto her legs, and then Crocker tries lowering a microphone so that she can grab on and then scream her secret to the crowd, but as Tootie reaches she slips and they fall toward the ground. While in the air, Timmy clues Tootie into wishing up a trampoline at the bottom. They bounce back to the top of the cake, but become stuck in the frosting. Crocker then gets rid of Timmy for the moment by giving him a lot of balloons, causing him to float into the sky. Tootie grabs the microphone and begins to tell the crowd the existence fairies, when Timmy lets go of the balloons and then falls near Tootie and Crocker, saying that Tootie now has a boyfriend. Timmy then grabs Tootie and kisses her while Crocker screams in defeat, his plan foiled. The clock strikes 9'o clock, Tootie's bed time, and she loses her memory of Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy wishes that Tootie would forget that she had fairies and that Timmy called himself her boyfriend. Although she does not remember how she got her party, Tootie still remembers that Timmy was her boyfriend because magic cannot effect true love. Timmy denies this to her, causing Tootie to cry, and Timmy feels guilty again. Cosmo tells Timmy to fake a coma like he did. Quotes Trivia *Mike E. Mozzarella's is a parody of Chuck E. Cheese's. *Timmy is implied to be older than Tootie when he remarks that she has a bed time. *This is the second time Timmy kisses Tootie. *Tootie remembered Timmy called himself her boyfriend, although this has since not been referenced again, and in one case was removed from the episode script. *This is the first and only episode to feature Tootie in the title card. Transcript *Scribd Videos *http://www.nick.com/turbonick/index.jhtml?extvideoid=67813 Screenshots Image:TimmyTootie21.jpg|Timmy is kissing Tootie in the episode, "Birthday Wish!". Image:TimmyTootie20.jpg|"Don't you wish there was a big trampoline at the bottom of this cake!?" Category:Episodes Category:Season 5